


Been Thinking 'Bout You Lately

by Spacecadet72



Series: Some Kind of Wonderful [4]
Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23391385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: Marta is hanging out with Alice and her boyfriend, Kurt, when she gets a call from Benoit.
Relationships: Alice Cabrera/Trooper Wagner (Knives Out), Benoit Blanc/Marta Cabrera
Series: Some Kind of Wonderful [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676956
Comments: 20
Kudos: 77





	Been Thinking 'Bout You Lately

**Author's Note:**

> The Alice/Trooper Wagner ship came from nothingeverlost and Dreamin is responsible for his first name, Kurt, as we don't get a first name for him in the movie. Thank you both for inspiring this fic. :) Once I heard of the Alice/Kurt ship, I knew I needed to include it in this verse. 
> 
> I have several ideas for where I want this to go, but prompts are always welcome. :)
> 
> Title comes from the song We Could Happen by AJ Rafael.

Marta's phone beeped, and she reached for it, hoping it was a text from Benoit. They had been texting the past few days about his most recent case, a locked room murder, and some medical questions that had come up during the investigation. His last text had made it sound like he had solved it, and she was sad that there wouldn’t be a reason to keep talking to him for a while. She could only hope for the next case.

_Thank you again for your help, Marta._

Marta smiled at the short message, and typed out a quick reply. _It was my pleasure._

"Are you texting the hot dad again?" Alice asked, with a grin, from where she was sitting with her boyfriend, Kurt Wagner. The three of them were hanging out that Saturday night, as often happened on the weekends.

"Who?" Kurt asked, looking between the two of them.

"She's been texting this detective--what's his name?"

Marta sighed. "Benoit Blanc."

Kurt's eyes bugged out a little. " _The_ Benoit Blanc? The private detective? You know him? And you have his number?"

"His daughter goes to my school," Marta explained, used to Kurt's enthusiasm. "He came in once to ask a question for a case, and we swapped numbers. It's strictly professional," she said, shooting Alice a look.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Strictly professional, except that she smiles real big when he texts her."

"You help Benoit Blanc with cases?" Kurt asked, and he looked about ready to leap out of his seat. "That's amazing! He's incredible, like the American Hercule Poirot."

"He occasionally has medical questions that he asks me, just to help him a little. It's not much, really."

"Not much?" Kurt asked, sounding incredulous. "Marta, this is huge. He's been solving cases for twenty years and his solve rate is incredible. I would kill to work with him."

"I hope not," Alice said dryly. "That might look bad for a state trooper."

"Okay, maybe not kill," he said, waving a hand, "but I would love to work with him. I can only imagine what it's like working with a mind like that."

Marta knew Benoit was clever, knew that he was good at his job, but she hadn't realized it was as big as all that. Although, Kurt sometimes blew things a little out of proportion in his excitement over things. He meant well, but he was easily impressed.

She looked at her phone, wishing it would buzz again, wanting another text from him. As much as she protested Alice's matchmaking efforts and as much as she knew it wouldn't go anywhere, there wasn't any harm in a little crush, right? She hadn't had a crush on someone in a long time, it was kind of nice to have those feelings again.

Her phone began ringing, and she let out a small surprised noise as Benoit’s name came on the screen.

"It's him," she said, her eyes wide.

"Well, answer it," Alice said, flapping her hands in Marta's direction.

Marta stood as she answered the call, walking to the far side of the room. "Hello?"

"Marta, this is Benoit," he said, and it warmed her to hear his voice again. Oh, she was far gone. "How are you?"

"I'm good, how are you?"

"I'm good," he said, and if Marta didn't know better, she would have said that he sounded nervous. "The reason I’m calling is to ask if you would accompany me to dinner tomorrow, to thank you for everything you've done."

Marta's eyes widened, and she could see Alice and Kurt out of the corner of her eye, peering over the back of the couch to watch her. She waved her hands at them to stop, but they just kept watching.

"I don't know that I've done all that much, but I would love that, thank you," she said, feeling her cheeks heat.

"Daddy, tell her." Charlotte's voice came through the phone and Marta, bit her lip to fight back a smile.

"Not now, Charlotte," he said, his voice sounding farther away for a moment. "I apologize for the interruption, Charlotte is trying to be helpful."

"I understand," she said, glancing at where Alice and Kurt were still watching her, eyes wide. Alice mouthed, _what?,_ her hands raised in a questioning gesture. Marta shook her head and turned her attention back to the phone call. "What time would work for you?" she asked, trying to ignore the disappointment in her that this dinner would be strictly business. She would still be able to spend time with him, and that was enough.

"Daddy!"

Benoit let out a sigh, and she could just imagine him, looking exasperated at his daughter's antics, while she looked at him impatiently.

"Do I need to let you go?" she asked, not wanting to get in between him and Charlotte.

"No, she's just giving me a push. I'm afraid I haven't been entirely honest."

Marta felt a wave of anxiety sweep over her. What did he mean, not honest? "Oh?"

"I do want to have dinner with you, but not just because I want to thank you, which I do. Your help has been invaluable these past few weeks," he said, as if psyching himself up for something.

"I've been happy to help," she said, wondering where this was going. A small voice within her told her she knew exactly where this was going, but she ignored it.

"And I appreciate it," he said, before taking in a deep breath. "What I really want to ask you, is if you would have dinner with me. As in, a date."

A giddy feeling began building within her, but before she could say anything, he barreled on.

"I completely understand if you would rather not, and if it makes you uncomfortable, I will leave you alone. You needn't worry on that score."

"Benoit," she said, wanting to stop his rambling, which was frankly, adorable, and very reassuring. "I would love to."

"Oh," he said, sounding surprised. "Would it work for me to pick you up tomorrow at 7?"

"That would be perfect," she said, her smile widening against her will. "I can text you the address."

"That would be great. I'll see you tomorrow evening. Good night, Marta," he said, and she could hear the smile in his voice.

She said her own goodbyes before hanging up and turning to face Alice and Kurt, her smile starting to hurt, but she couldn't stop.

"What?" Alice asked, as Kurt looked on eagerly. "Did he ask you out?"

Marta nodded, feeling like she might burst from the happiness in her. "It's a date."


End file.
